Servant of Midnight
by WhiteRusskie
Summary: Voldemort is dead but, death's only the beginning. The Dark Lord's soul is tranported to the Abarat and is met face to face with a man more terrifying then himself, the Prince Of Midnight. Soon he discovers many forms of magic, falls in love with one of the seamstresses, and soon discovers who and what he really is.
1. Death's the beginning

Death's the Beginning

I was screaming, I knew I was dying and there was nothing to bring me back. The Potter boy destroyed all of the horcruxes I've made to come back. I saw my body fall to the floor like a sack of potatoes. I stared at it in horror that I am dead, dead forever. Before I could even have time to coop with the idea that I was standing next to my own body, I was suddenly thrust into the air. I was going so fast that I could no longer see the school anymore and then I was flying.

I was flying over the ocean with lighting speed. I was scared, all the old beliefs came into mind when I was a child raised in a Catholic Orphanage in London. I've been an atheist for a very long time since I've never seen the afterlife when I died the first time when it was temporary. Now I'm going to be permanently dead, I had the feeling I was going to burn in the darkest pit of Hell for my deeds.

For a long while I saw nothing but ocean for what seemed like a long time. I was thinking this might be my punishment but, then this seemed to light of a punishment. I've read Dante's Inferno before, flying endlessly would be better suited for adulterers and lustful lovers. I've lusted before but, I was more interested in killing people. I should be in the seventh circle for my need of blood shedding. My question was answered when I saw land and I was surprised by what I saw. I saw the Statue of Liberty, I was flying to America.

I flew past the city, seeing a blur of lights in the city that never sleeps then everything was black. I was glad the moon was out, I could see the land below me in the faint moonlight. I've always wanted to see America even before I was told I was a wizard. I would dream about running away from the Orphanage and hitch on a boat to the land of opportunity. What stopped me from going was I've heard that Americans don't take kindly to foreigners. In my time it was hostile even in the muggle world.

I flew over great plains, fields, forests, even a couple of towns at great speed. It was when I got to a place called ChickenTown, Minnesota I noticed I was slowing down a little bit but, not much. I saw in the distance was something like an old building. The closer I came to it the more I noticed what it was, it was a lighthouse. Why was there a lighthouse in the middle of Minnesota, were there was no bodies of water any were? I know I should be use to the wizarding world were everything unusual is normal. It's just in the wizarding world we try to look 'normal' for the muggles around us.

Once I was inside the lighthouse, I felt like I was going to faint. It felt like an eternity that I flew just across the ocean to most of the States. I closed my eyes just to get my thoughts together when I smelt the ocean. The ocean? I opened my eyes to see before me in the lighthouse was the sea itself. Before I could take in the idea of an ocean in Minnesota I was thrust into the open air. I was falling into the mysterious ocean. Maybe this was my real punishment, to drown forever and to never die. I splashed into the water, the current was taking me up to the surface. I could finally breathe, I looked around me to see if there was an island or a boat. Just a place to be out of the water I had the feeling it wasn't safe to be in.

My prayers were answered when a hand grabbed the collar of my robes. I was plopt onto the boat like a fish out of water. As I was about to thank my rescuers, I froze in fear at the site of them. There were three of them. One was a man with a tattoo of an X across his face, the man next to him had insects going in and out of his face, he was in every respect a walking corpse. The last one was the most horrifying even for me the Dark Lord. He was six foot tall in dark navy robes. He wore some kind of shield over half his face that was filled with liquid, to make it worse there were yellow things floating in the clear liquid. The man's mouth was sewed shut and the whites of his eyes were actually black but his irises were a light blue almost to the point of white.

"Who are you?" said the tall man. "I'm-I'm Lord Voldemort and than-thank you for saving me." I stammered. The trio just laughed at me as if I just made I joke I didn't know about. "Is something funny?" I asked

"Yeah" said the man with the X. "You, Lord? Unless The Lord of Midnight has a cousin, I don't believe you're royalty."

"Lord Of Midnight?" The tall man stepped forward to me, his hand outstretched to me. "I'm Christopher Carrion, I'm the Lord Of Midnight." Once he put his hand on my forehead everything went to darkness.


	2. The Hour of Midnight

The Hour of Midnight

I stirred from my slumber wondering if I was still on the boat or back at Hogwarts. My back ached from laying on the floor in an unknown room that was fit for a prison. For a moment I thought I was in Azkaban but, I had the feeling I was imprisoned in something much worse. There was only one barred window to observe outside. I looked to see the horrors that inhabited this place. There was a mist that was red as blood. The forest beyond the red mist was bare of leaves and there were some creatures that I could see that put the animals of the Forbidden Forest to shame. The beasts of the dark forest were stuff of nightmares or possibly…..Hell.

I stepped away from the window confirming my fears that I'm in Hell. My imagination soared in full blast as I thought of the tortures waiting to be done. I thought of the twisted faces and monstrosities of the demons that guarded this place. I sat back into the corner panicking. I wanted to scream but, I prevented myself when I heard screaming through my cell wall. In my paranoid mind if I screamed the demons would hear and then they would do whatever torture they would do to me as well as I could imagine what horrors they did to that prisoner next door to me.

I put my hands to my ears wanting to block out the screaming but, to no avail. It felt like an eternity that he screamed then it became absolute silence. The silence was even more horrifying then the loud screaming. I heard the door open, there were voices that didn't sound human. I saw their shadows fro m the bars of the prison. I started to hyperventilate. They were coming for me now. I moved quickly to the other side of the cell with false hope they wouldn't find me.

There were three people but, they weren't human. The first two things looked like they were had of old fabric stitched together in mock of a human life. They were more like an dolls made by a deranged toymaker. The last person I recognized very well the last time I saw him on the boat and hoped to never see him again. He was Christopher Carrion, the Lord of Midnight. I closed my eyes not wanting to see this man. I heard him come closer to me. I kept hoping, even praying to God that he'd go away.

The Lord of Midnight laughed, "You say you're the most feared man in the wizarding world and yet you cower before me. Look at me, Tom!" I opened my eyes, he was deathly close to were I could see the worms wiggly in his collar. "How do you know my name?" His sewed together lips made a smile. It was a smile that was more evil then a grinning werewolf. "While you were out cold, Tom, I wanted to look at your dreams. I don't know weather to be impressed or be disappointed in you. You dream of power, of control but…..you have such a limited imagination."

"Limited? What do you mean my lord?" I couldn't believe at what I just said. I called him my lord. I'm the Dark Lord, I'm the most feared man in the wizarding world! But I wasn't in the wizarding world anymore, no, I was in another place that was filled with nightmares. "I mean you have great power but don't know how to wield it to a greater level. You're no sorcerer, you're a common magician!" My fear turned to anger. How dare he call me a common magician? I'm the greatest sorcerer in the world!

"You should know better then to insulted the Dark Lord," I sneered. Carrion laughed, it wasn't coming from his mouth but, from his own mind. I knew because I could hear it, he was laughing at me mentally. "Are what, Tom Riddle? Curse me with that puny wand of yours. I'll tell you what, Tommy, let's have a duel tonight and see who's the better man." I winced when he called me Tommy. "Deal" I shook his hand, they were cold as ice. "Alright then Tommy Boy, let's go outside and have us a duel." Once we were out of my prison cell I had the feeling I was going to regret this.


	3. A Duel in the Red Mist

A Duel in the Red Mist

We went down the spiraling staircase of the prison. I seemed that the whole building was vibrating with the cries of the condemned. It was maddening, the screaming and the on going stairs. I thanked God once we were at the exit. As I was about to go through the exit, I was suddenly pushed to the ground. I cursed, thinking it was one of Carrion's henchmen but, then it turns out it was a young woman. When I first laid my eyes upon her I was captivated by her unique beauty. Her eyes were like pink carnations, turning from light pink to hot pink. She had many colors of precious metals in her hair ranging from platinum silver to gold to copper to strangely diamonds. Her face was like that of all the fair princesses of the stories I remember as a child were they live happily ever after. The skin was the color of cold marble but, when she took hold of my hand it was pleasantly warm.

"I'm very, very sorry!" said the girl, her voice was like a warm summer breeze in the night. "I'm….alright," I said enchanted by her. In all my years I've never felt so captivated in my life being in the presence of a woman. I don't know how long I was standing there staring into those different shades of pink in her eyes but, it was long enough for Carrion to yell, "Well Tom, are we going to duel or are you going to stare at one of my grandmother's seamstresses all day long?" The girl looked away blushing. She put her head down going the other direction. I wanted to ask her name but, Carrion was waiting for a duel.

We were in the Red Mist. I couldn't see his minions but, I could see him or the outline figure of him. The mist was so thick that Carrion looked like a monstrous shadow in a sea of blood. I reached into my pocket for my wand. It took me a moment to notice that the Elder Wand wasn't with me. I suddenly wished I didn't challenge the Lord of Midnight, without my wand I'm defenseless like a cowboy without his gun. "You're move Tom," said Carrion impatiently. I was silent for a moment then I said with hesitation "I don't have a wand, My Lord." My embarrassment was so great I thought I would die!

Carrion laughed with laughter followed behind him. It was like being back in the Orphanage again were everyone made fun of me because I was different. "A wand Tom Riddle? A wand is for children and tricksters! You're no Sorcerer, you're an over grown child without his stick!" Carrion and the others were laughing hysterically as if I pulled the greatest prank in history. Anger flushed me to the very core, balling my fist in frustration. Without thinking I ran to Carrion to attack him. If I wasn't going to defeat him in magic then I just have to use my fists. Once I was close enough to hit him I soon discover that it was a bad move

My fist stopped in mid air, close enough to break that glass tank that he wears. No one was laughing any more. It was deathly quiet to the point were I could hear the bones of my hand breaking. My knees buckled beneath me, I was screaming at the agony that was being done to me. All of my fingers were bent in different directions while my palm was bent in half. I screamed "Stop please, Stop!" I was holding my hand; I was almost close to vomiting at the way my hand looked. Carrion snickered at my pathetic form, "Well, look at that, the Sorcerer bows to my very feet!" I looked up at him not in fear but, in hate. I smiled when I saw what looked like a hint of dread crossing his face. Dread began to fill my whole body when I heard what sounded like multitude of feet. When I turned around I crawled away in horror at what I was seeing.

In the distance I thought it was a giant spider like the one Hagrid was hiding in Hogwarts before I got him expelled. It was when it got closer it was much worse, it was a giant mummified hand that was about 7 to 9 feet tall. On it's severed stumped was an old woman. No, not an old woman, an ancient woman. This woman was so old she looked more like a corpse. It was as if she forgot to stop living.

As the old woman was getting closer to us I saw that she was sewing something that looked like flesh. The hand stopped in front of us, crouching like a horse for the lady to step off her ride. In my childish mind I wanted to hide from this woman, she was everything that was evil in this world in my opinion, even for me. Once the woman was off her grotesque ride, I immediately hide behind Carrion like a child hiding behind his mother. I was frightened of her beyond belief even though she didn't lay a hand on me or at least not yet.

The hag darted her eyes to me then to Carrion, a smile creeping on her face but briefly. " This is the great wizard you've been talking about, grandson?"

"More like a trickster then a wizard, grandmother."

"Ah, well, while you've got yourself a 'wizard' I got myself a 'witch'."

The hand turned to the hand, a body bag rose from the ride. It was tide with rope from the feet, waist and neck area. The only thing exposed was the head that had brown hair that looked oddly familiar. When the body landed in front of us exposing her face I immediantly recognized her, Bellatrix Lestrange. She was on her knees like I was only she was next to the old Hag. Her mouth was sewed shut Carrion's. I crawled to her side, I saw that she was crying. "I found her in my tower insulting and attacking my seamstresses. She kept on calling them 'half breeds' and 'filthy mudbloods'. When I found her she challenged me which was pitifully short then I told her that I was going to put her mouth to good use which is what you see her now. Doesn't that bring memories, Christopher?" While I was holding Bellatrix, I saw him twitch at the thought. I guess it wasn't a pleasant memory.

"Grandmother, are they from the Hereafter?"

"I don't know, Grandson! As far as I know they're from another planet. Whatever you do with them is what you wish." The old woman went back on her 'horse' which bring some relief to us. I never thought I would say this but, I was glad to see Bella, it was great to see a familiar face. I had a brief look at my hand reminding me that I was still in pain then something strange was happening. My hand began to repair itself, going back to it's original form. The event was happening to Bella too, while she was being released from her body bag her lips began to heal. Once she was healed she began to cry out, almost to a scream.

As I was holding Bella to me, I looked up at Carrion. I knew it was him because I felt the magic coming from him. "Why?"

"Why Tom? because I don't want my servants to be in pain while they're in my care, now come with me. I'll show you to your rooms." When Carrion turned his back we were pulled to our feet. We followed Carrion to his tower were we would begin our new life.


	4. The Twelfth Tower

The Twelfth Tower

The walk felt endless as we traveled to Carrion's tower. I held Bella to my side, her body shaking like a leaf. I had the feeling if she didn't adapt soon enough to the place then it would be the end of her. There was nothing but red mist, if it wasn't for Lord Carrion's darkening presence leading the way then we would have wondered in this fog of blood forever. For a moment I thought about the girl with the many shades of gold in her hair. I wondered what her name was and why a beautiful creature like her was living here. I must have been thinking about her for a long time. For those moments of day dreaming I bumped into Carrion making him turn around to face me. The way he was looking down at me I felt so incredibly small, incredibly weak.

I broke away from his menacing gaze only to behold the new place we were going to live in. It was a tower that seemed to rise up all the way to the darkness. The tower was black as the night itself but without the stars nor the moon. I didn't want to go inside; it had the same feel as the prison I was living in only moments before. "Welcome to the Twelfth Tower, here you will serve me and do my biding. If you even think about going against me or trying to flee from the island of Midnight I will find you and you'll wish you've never been born. I'm warning you both." Carrion looked was very serious, this man wasn't the kind to play jokes with.

We went inside; I thought the journey to the Tower itself was tiring, climbing up the stairs was worse. Up and up the spiral staircase, the only light showing was the illumination of Carrion's collar of Nightmares. The collar glowed a blue green while the creatures in it squiggled a sickly yellow. The site of those things disgusted me more then any creature of the Forbidden Forest. As I thought my legs were about to fall off from climbing the stairs we stopped. Carrion opened a door that at first I thought was the wall. "You will live here, Tom." He outstretched his arm as if he was introducing a friend. The room filled up with light. Were the light was coming from was very strange, there were three cat that glowed as bright as a light bulb. To make things a little stranger, they were alive.

"Compliments to Rojo Pixler," said Carrion, matter of factly. One of them came to my feet, rubbing his face against my leg purring away. I crouched down to pet the animal, the fur was incredibly soft. "You don't have to worry about feeding them, they're not really living things." I looked up at Carrion in amazment. "You mean they're like robots?" Carrion laughed, I'll forever shutter at that laugh. "Yes, you might as well say that."

"Amazing, I need to see this Pixler." I went back to petting the cat it's eye were brilliantly blue. I began to wonder if Carrion was actually capable of kindness or if he was just being civil. It was when Bella went into the room for only a few seconds did I remember the cruelties Carrion was capable of. Her scream was high pitched, I turned away from the heavenly creatures to Bella. Carrion's hand was on her forearm, his grip was like talons on her frail arm. "Did I say you can stay here?" Bella whimpered in horror as she was pulled from the room, she was by his side cowering like a child.

As Carrion dragged Bella behind, I went after them grabbing onto her hand as Carrion had the other. "She's staying with me, Carrion!" I hissed, much as I like the room with the glowing cats I wanted to be with someone familiar. Carrion was silent but, didn't let go of Bella. His stare was like looking at death. "Don't you remember Tom? You are my servent and you do as I say. The same goes for you're lady friend right here. If you're wanting to disobey me, I'll send you back to the Asylum or worse, send you to my lovely grandmother, Mater Motley which Bella had a swell time of meeting her." I look over to Bella whom I still had her hand. She looked at me frightened at the thought of going back to her.

"M-My Lord, I-I-I don't want to go b-back to her. Please let me go!" I felt a tug given by Carrion. Bella grimiced in pain, I knew Carrion was giving her a death grip. "He's no longer your lord, Bella. From now on, I'm your _lord_." For a hesitating moment I let go, hating the words that were about to leave my mouth. "Yes, my lord." I watched them leave higher up the tower, leaving me alone. I've never felt so lonely before, so helpless.

I went into my room, surprisingly lovely. It looked more like a place for a noble instead of a servant. The room was decorated in dark but very striking colors of red, purple, and blue. Back home I would have been extremely impressed but, now it didn't matter. I was alone, thinking of my life and who much of a waste it was then I thought about what Harry had said to me once, 'you don't know the meaning of love and I feel sorry for you.' I would have laughed at that statement but, now I would like to know. Love is suppose to make you feel wanted didn't it?

I sat on the bed feeling the tears swelling in my eyes. I haven't really cried in a long time. I really don't know why I'm crying, maybe because I'm alone in a different place or that I'm no longer feel special. Whatever the reason I put my face to the pillow and began to sob until the energy inside me disappeared from my body.


	5. Rosen Rot

Rosen Rot

I was outside on a spring sunny day and out by the lake. I was staring at a couple of dragonflies, feeling hypnotized. I don't know how long I was staring but, I broke away from my trance when a hand came upon my shoulder. "You alright?" I looked up to the owner of the sweet voice. She had long black wavy hair with light green eyes. I wanted to say I was fine but then, I felt myself leaving. I began to panic, I didn't want to leave. "No, come back!" I cried, I was back in the darkness alone.

For only a moment I had no body, no mind, I was nothing then I felt something like sand paper on my face. I was regaining my sense of self, the feeling in my legs, arms, torso thus I realized there was a wait on my chest. Slowly I opened my eyes, everything was blurry for a moment. The only thing I could see was a blurr of white. When my vision came back I realized it was a Light Cat one of Pixler's creations. I need to remember to meet him, I thought to myself.

I got out of bed still feeling tired. I went over to the window expecting the morning sun but, no, it was still night. For some odd reason I wasn't the lest surprised, _It's always night at Midnight_. The voice inside my head sounded like my own and yet it wasn't mine. I stared out into the night of Red Mist, hypnotized by it like I was in the dream with the Dragon Flies. "Are you alright, sir?" I turned around to see the marble skinned beauty I met before. She was dressed all in black with sliver spider webs as a veil. She looked like a bride for death. "I'm fine, how long was I asleep?"

"A full 13 hours, are you well rested?"

"Yes, are we going somewhere?" I asked, she walked over to me, in an instant, clothes appeared in her hand. "Get dressed Tom, the Lord of Midnight wants to take you to the Isle of the Black Egg for private business." She handed me the clothes, our hands only touching for a second, her touch send shivers down my spine. "I'll –I'll be waiting for you outside," she said blushing. She left the room in haste as if she witnessed something private happening. I stood there like an idiot, I still didn't know her name. One of the cats got my attention by rubbing its head on my leg. Usually I would have killed the creature but, I left it alone to change.

I've noticed the clothing was plain black pants, shirt and shoes, nothing fancy. At least the clothing was comfortable, only I wished there were socks to wear. No matter, I got dressed as quickly as possible feeling that the Lord of Midnight would not like to wait. I left my corridors to the side of the Mystery Women whom I didn't know her name yet.

"Upstairs," then up the staircase we went along with the Light Cats as our source of light. As we were walking upstairs, I began to look into her mind. I saw in her mind a blue flower that she plucked under a tree then her thoughts turned to a place in the distance on fire. There was a dark figure staring up at the blazing inferno when suddenly everything went black with only a snarling monster grawling at me. I jumped back in panic only to realize that the monster was gone. I looked back at the marble beauty only to see she was angry at me. "What gives you the right to look into my head, Herafterian? You think I'm just I simple seamstress you can peep into my private life?" she shouted

I felt very embarrassed and ashamed that I looked. I could see in her eyes that she was upset. "I'm sorry, I just…I'm very sorry."

"You better be sorry! I'm a seamstress of Mater Motley and if you ever peep into my mind again I will personally escort you to her and she'll make a stitchling out of you!"

"A Stitchling?"

"You want to find out?"

"Not right now," I said feeling uneasy, whatever a stichling was I didn't want to find out. "Listen, I'm sorry, Where I came from I was almost in the as position as your Lord of Midnight or Mater Motley. I was so feared that people were afraid to even say my name."

"Tom?"

"No, Voldemort. Anyway, I'm sorry to have offended you, I'm just so use to getting information by invading a persons mind. Rarely, a witch or wizard has been able to force me out and whatever magic you did to force me out has…impressed me." I bowed my head as if we made a fine match together. "Thus I give you the greatest of respect, my lady," As I looked at her, I could see she was stunned by the jesture. "You alright?"

"I've-I've just never had anyone say 'my lady' before nor given me any word of gratitude like you were doing." I smiled at her then I took her hand and kissed it. I've never remembered being very much of a gentlemen in my life in what they call 'Hereafter'. I looked into her beautiful face that she was blushing again. "Just one thing before we go up?"

"Yes?" she asked, her voice soft like spring. "I would like to know your name?" She smiled a lovely smile. "It's Rosen, Rosen Rot."


	6. Isle of the Black Egg

Isle of the Black Egg

While we went upstairs to our Lord of Midnight, Rosen and I got to know each other. I told her my story of my life, about the orphanage, Hogwarts, my rise and fall as the Dark Lord. Had enough about talking about me, I asked about her life. Rosen was born on Pyon at Three o' Clock in the Morning. Her family was poor so they sold her to Mater Motley at age 11. While she worked here she also learned how to do magic, which got my attention. "Can you teach me?" She looked at me questionably. "I thought you already knew how to do magic?"

"Yes, but, here there seems to be a different kind of magic that I didn't know existed." _It's the same kind of magic but, in a different place, Tom._ I stopped for a moment. "What's wrong, Tom?" I didn't speak, that voice in my head wasn't me, it was something else. _Don't say anything, just keep walking you're almost there._ Getting the feeling I must do as the voice was saying I said, "I thought I heard something. It doesn't matter lets keep going." After that we walked in silence.

Finally our journey ended as we meet Christopher Carrion. He was dressed in robes of silver and black. His 'nightmares' were swimming in his collar in an agitated state. He paced back and forth in a manner I thought was impatience until the voice spoke. _He's excited, he's been waiting for someone._

_ Me? Why is he so excited to see me?_

_ It isn't you, it's someone else, someone dear to him._ I was about to ask who until Carrion said, "Finally, Thank you Rosen, you can go back to my Grandmother. Tom come over here, we're going somewhere for you to learn real magic." Being a dutiful servant, I came over to Carrion, were he extended his unusually long arm. "Take hold of my hand." I took a hold of his hand which was colder then ice. Once I took hands with the Midnight Lord, we apperated to a place much darker and colder then Midnight. _We're at 4 o' clock in the morning on the Isle of the Black Egg. We're very close to the Effert. _

It was completely dark except for a light spilling from a door. "Come on," ordered Carrion, he was eager to get inside. He went inside first, following after him. The room looked plain but, once I was inside, I could feel the magic in the air. _Learn as much as you can here. This is were all forms of magic is practiced._ I nodded in acknowledgement, then I decided to ask the voice. _Who are you?_

_Now's not the time, Let's just say I'm your Spirit, Tom._

_ Spirit, that doesn't tell me anything. By the way why not now? _

_ Because we're going to be dealing with someone much more dangerous then Carrion and Motley combined, I just know that person is not what she seems._

_ She?_

Before I could say anything further to my Spirit, a beautiful woman with dark hair and hazelnut eyes stepped into the plain room. By the robes she was wearing I guessed she was of royalty as well. _Bow Tom_ said the Spirit in me. Even though I hated being called Tom, I did as the voice said and bowed. "Tom, this is Princess Boa. Princess, this is Tom Riddle. I brought him here to learn some magic as well," said Carrion. I looked at Carrion's face. He seemed to be enchanted by her.

_He's in love with her. She's going to break his heart._ By just looking at her, I agreed with my Spirit. Boa was pretending to love him so she could gain something from him. My guess would have to be magic." Alright, Let beginour first lesson." Thus was the start of learning Abaratian magic.


	7. Magic

Magic

"Since you're new to Abaratian magic, Tom, I'll let you practice with something you are familiar with." Carrion pulled out a black wand and handed it to me. Surprisingly it resembled my old wand long ago. Princess Boa was given a white wand. Carrion stepped back, I knew what this was, it was a duel. "Ready…Go!" Before I could even summon a spell, my wand went flying in the air and my whole body went limp. I was staring at the ceiling unblinking, I could hear the Princess laughing at me.

_The bitch! What did she do to me?_

_ She paralyzed you, you need to get up now!_

_ But how?_

_ Reise_

_ What?_

_ Say the word in your head, Reise!_

_ OK, Reise!_

For a moment I thought it wouldn't work but, then I could feel my body as if it had been in a long sleep. _Summon your wand, Tom! Now!_ I looked over at the direction my wand was thrown. _Accio, wand!_ The wand came into my hand and pointed it at Boa, stunning her. I got back on my feet, looking at the semi conscious Boa. I could see something fading away from her body what looked to be like patterns. _If you saw those patterns in action you would have died instantly._

_ Died, huh, well lets see about that!_

_ Don't think about using the Killing curse on her because if you do, Carrion would torture you to the point you wished you've never been born!_

Even though I wanted to kill this spoiled Princess, my Spirit was right. If I did kill Boa, Carrion would have my head for sure. I turned my attention over to the Lord of Midnight. By the look on his face, he was a mixture of anger and amusement. "Well done, Tom. You're a lot better then I thought. Now you can go, your lesson is done for today," said Carrion, waving his hand for me to leave. Before I could even protest, I felt my body being forced to apperate. The last image I saw of Carrion was him tending to that menacing Boa.

I was back in the Twelfth Tower, back in my own chambers. "What, that's not fair! I wanted to learn more!" I shouted like a spoiled child. I sat back on the

bed pouting like one too. _Calm down Tom, at least you impressed Carrion somehow. It's better then being dead._ I felt annoyed with the voice in my head that called himself 'My Spirit'.

_But, it's still not fair! I want to know more_

_ You will learn more in the future, Tom. Magic is everywhere in many different worlds. Magic is the same but, it used in different ways, remember that._

_ Well, I guess you're right about that but, you have to agree with me here. It seemed pretty short, don't you?_

_ I agree with you. I think the session would have went longer if Boa wasn't there._

_ Well, she had it coming, she was trying to kill me._

_ I know, I know_

Suddenly an idea came into my head. _Spirit, since you seem to know magic very well could you teach me?_ I heard my Spirit sigh, almost agitated by my words._ First of all, I have a name. My name is Fern and yes, I'll be able to teach you a little but not a lot. If you wanted to learn magic in all its glory….you would have to learn from Leviathan._

_ Leviathan? _I asked, the name for some strange reason sounded familiar to me. _Who is this Leviathan you speak of, Fern? _I didn't get an answer but, I did get a feeling of sadness. Faintly, I got on image in my head that wasn't a memory. It was of a man with long black hair wearing robes of white and silver. I barely got a look of his face but, it seemed recognizable as somebody I knew. _There's somebody coming,_ said Fern


	8. Fantasies

Fantasies

I heard a knock on the door, a feminine voice followed, "May I come in, Master?" I knew who that voice belonged to no other then Bellatrix Lestrange. I could tell by the tone in her voice she was wanting some 'comfort'. "Come in," I said, not really in the mood for some 'comforting'. She opened the door, dressed in reviling black robe. Suddenly a lustful feeling came over me that seemed savage, almost animal like. She smiled at me knowing the gleam in my eye. "Well, Master, I could see in this dire situation you're wanting some comfort too, yes?"

No, I wasn't wanting this, whatever this feeling I was experiencing wasn't my own but, someone else. _Oh, We'll do more then comfort you, you sweet little slut!_

_Fern? _

_ No, I'm Voldemort_

_ No, that can't be, I'm Lord Voldemort_

_ You're Tom Marvolo Riddle, you're the Soul and I'm the Flesh. _

_ What are you talking about? _

"Are you alright my Lord?" she asked. I indicated to her to come over. "Oh, I'm alright, I'm better then ever my dear." As she sat on the bed, images of gore and desire came into my mind. I've had lustful feelings before, even a little bit of kinky S&M but, not so extreme as this. Out of my strange desire of pain and pleasure I planted my mouth onto hers with a fiery passion. _Finally…..A true pleasure._ Our clothes were ripped off in seconds, the light cats glowed in excitement as we began entangling ourselves in our passion. "Oh…My…Lord," sighed Bella.

After ten minutes of kissing and heavy petting I couldn't take it anymore. I finally inserted myself inside her. "Oh, Master..." She gasped. I'll admit it was pleasing but I wasn't wanting her. _I don't want this, I don't love her_

_ I don't care if you do or don't. I've had my taste of vengeance now I want to satisfy my lusts_

As he said this Bella said, "Go easy dear." But I didn't, with every thrust I made inside her was more violent then the last. Soon Bella was wanting this to stop. "Please, you're hurting me!" With the words coming out of my mouth, I said, "Good! It's about time you met you're real Master." After I said that I felt my body change. Whatever Bella was seeing she was screaming in terror. "Please…Please….Tom!"

"Tom isn't here!" I said, only it wasn't really me. I don't know how long it lasted but once I finally had my orgasm I almost sighed in relief. I looked at her, she was crying. "Leave, bitch!" I said cruelly. Bella got out of bed as quickly as possible, a pang of guilt came over my as I saw the blood between trickle between her legs. I know I've done horrible things but, never like this.

_You're such a simpleton, Tom_. Once Bella finally left in haste, I felt my body change back into it's former self. After what I've been through I've finally had enough. _What are you? Why are you doing this to me? Why did you have top hurt Bella?_

_ Because she deserved it and so did you! You're an ignorant fool that stole my name!_

_ I didn't steal it, I'm the one that thought of it!_

_ No, You didn't think of it. I was given that name by my Father_

_ You mean Tom Riddle_

_ No….He's not my father and it's the same for you, Tom_

By then I was confused, was this inner demon trying to put doubts in my mind? "No, I know Tom Riddle is my father. I've seem pictures of him and he looks like me."

_ Looks can be deceiving, Tom, _This was Fern talking. _What do you mean, Fern?_ After a long while, Fern began to talk._ Voldemort's right. Tom Riddle isn't your father._ I sat on the bed letting the news sink into my head. I knew Fern couldn't be lying to me. If Tom Riddle isn't my father….then who is? Strangely  
I felt sad he wasn't my father because even though I killed him I've always had this sense of security I wasn't some bastard child. _Don't feel sad, Tom. You do have a Father._

_ No I don't, Fern_, I said feeling overwhelmingly sad. A sweet voice snapped me out of my depressing state. "Are you alright, sir?" asked Rosen.


	9. Power of the Thread

Power of the Thread

"What's in your hand?" I asked. It was some kind of fabric made of black, silver, and red. She sat next to me with a warm smile on her face. "It's a blanket but, not like an ordinary blanket." I gave her a quizzical look, what can be so extraordinary about a blanket? Then I remembered I wasn't in an ordinary place either so I let her explain the fabric.

"It's not totally finished, Tom, but try it out. Go on wrap it around yourself." I did exactly what she said, I wrapped it around my shoulders and what do you know half of my upper torso was missing. I was impressed but, not surprised. The blanket acted like the invisibility cloaks back home. It was the other abilities the blanket left me in awe. "It can do more then make you invisible, it can be your armor." Rosen took out a knife, I put up a defense but noticed that I wasn't feeling any pain while she was stabbing me with the blanket still wrapped around me.

I lowered my arms feeling thankful for the fabric. Think that was the last of the blankets tricks. She took the blanket away from my back and threw it over at a nearby vase. Once the vase was covered, the fabric tightened itself around it to the point were I heard the shattering of glass inside it then collapsed. At that point I was amused by it. "What magic is this?" I asked in wonderment.

"Not magic, power. The sisterhood call it the power of the Thread. In every strand of Thread woven in any fabric can make it the most powerful material, even more powerful then any metal ever made. Even though power is good but, it's like a wild animal. Let it loose and it will pray on anything. That's were the magic comes in. Magic is powers tamer but, it all depends on the person casting the magic. That's the reason I came here, I want to teach you our magic."

Rosen picked up the blanket, discarding the glass pieces. At that moment I was picturing a human being squeezed to death by an innocent looking piece of cloth. _What a wonderfully grim sight. I would love to see that happen._ That was Voldemort talking but, I ignored his comment. Rosen sat next to me looking prettier every minute. "The blanket isn't finished yet. If it was it would have more abilities to offer. So I was thinking….for your first lesson in our magic…help me finish the rest of our blanket?"

If I was still living in my ordinary world I would have scoffed at the idea of doing a maidens work and had her killed. At this moment I was glad I've died because I've always thought death was the end. _Nothing really dies, only reborn in a new life._ This was Fern, if I were to listen to Fern or Voldemort, I would rather prefer Fern. I think I've listened to Voldemort unconsciously for too long. At that time I accepted her offered and by then on I began to relearn magic and finding myself in this new world.


	10. The Change of Time

The Change of Time

I've always thought the wizarding world was a place of wonder but, I was wrong. The Abarat had more wonders on every island then any part of Diagon Alley. The Lord of Midnight saw me as a loyal servant and let me explore the islands. That was the time when I began explore the wonders of the Nonce to the mysterious Time out of Time ( which I was advised strongly not to go there unless I didn't want to return or go mad). As I explore these places I was never detected all thanks to Rosen's gift.

When the blanket was finally finished, it did countless extraordinary things. I could become the very fabric itself and fly to another part of an island at will, I could cast illusions if the fabric covered me and my personal favorite I could make it into a tent with all the essentials inside. That's were a took Rosen's virginity on the Nonce. With its ability to be invisible, conceal noise, and not be detected by outsiders or Mater Motley we were wild lovers.

"I love your hair, Tom, you should grow it long," said Rosen after our fifth round of sex. My hair was indeed growing longer, it was now down to my shoulders. As she said this I began wondering what else has changed on my body. "What's wrong?" said Rosen with concern. She was laying by my side with her hand and head on my chest. "Its been a long time since I had hair," I said but I think there was more to this then just my hair it was everything about me. "I don't think it's about your hair that's bothering you, Tom, " said Rosen, she was laying on top of me now, looking at me eye to eye. Her body against mine was giving me an erection.

"Tell me, what's bothering you?" It took me a moment to talk but, finally had the courage to say something. "I think there is something wrong with me, Rosen. I'm not sure who or what I am any more."

"What do you mean?" she asked

"A day after I came here, the very day I had my first training with Carrion two voices have been talking to me in my head. One is named Fern and the other is Voldemort." Rosen gave me a look of puzzlement. "I thought you're new name was Voldemort?" I sighed, "Well…he accuses me of stealing his name and he also says back in my world I had limited imagination." Rosen giggled into my chest. "What's so funny?" I asked feeling frisky since I had a full on erection that was beginning to hurt.

She sat up straight, her slender body was like pale marble. "Well, what we've been going in this tent hasn't been limited to the imagination. Maybe…" Rosen took both my hands, leading them up her smooth stomach. "we should demonstrate our imagination…." My hands found the soft rounds of her breasts, I could feel her coiled nipples against the palms of my hands. "….Again," sighed Rosen lustfully. At that moment I couldn't take it any longer and took her a sixth time. As I was making love to her that sixth time, I felt something that I could only describe as _unpleasant_. My body was beginning to change like it did that night when I raped Bella from whom I've never heard from again.

Immediately, I forced my body away from Rosen's to the other side of the tent. "Tom? Tom? Are you O.K.?" I didn't answer her, only staring at the ground trying to control the beast inside me. _Why are you denying me? I haven't been able to fuck since that Bella whore. Let me fuck her!_

"I won't let you hurt her!" I shouted, by then Rosen was at my side. _If you don't let me fuck her, I'll let her know pain she'd never dream of!_

_ Leave her alone, Voldemort,_ this was Fern talking.

_ Why should I do that?_ Said Voldemort

_ Because she's his mate which also makes her our mate as well_.

"What are you talking about?" I asked, almost on the verge of blacking out. They didn't respond but, Voldemort's evil will had subsided for now. I collapsed on the floor taking deep breaths while Rosen was tending beside me. As she was telling me to stay calm I needed to find a way to talk to the voices in my head.


	11. Fragments of Dreams

Fragments of Dreams

"I need help, my Lord," I said, feeling desperate to control whatever was in my head. Rarely do I ask Carrion for help but, Fern seem to recommend him for treatment. _He'll help you understand who you really are. In turn you'll help him understand himself in time._ I didn't understand what he meant by helping Carrion. He didn't look like the kind of man anyone would want to help but, things have a way of surprising you.

Carrion was at his desk writing what looked like a letter to Boa. As he was writing I told him everything that I know of my break in sanity, Fern, Voldemort, the rape of Bellatrix, my close call of raping Rosen. While I was confessing my _soul_ to him it looked like Carrion wasn't listening which in that moment made me furious that ignore me after all that I've done for him. For a second I wanted to shout at him 'Your love letters are a lost cause, she doesn't love you!' but I kept my mouth shut. For all I know he was writing a business letter to Pixler or something the like. "I've been having these dreams….."

That's when I finally had Carrion's attention. His nightmares became more active with a glowing yellow-white. For a moment I thought I made him angry but, the way he talked seemed very kind. "What do you dream of Tom?" he asked. "I…." for a second I lost my train of thought. What do I dream about? I know I've been having strange dreams but I seem to forget what they where about. "I only remember fragments but, I feel they're important."

"What are these fragments, Tom?"

"Mainly….I remember a box, it's gold and black…." Just mentioning a gold and black box for some reason made me excited, I don't know why, I don't remember having a box of that kind in my possession. Even though I've never had it I think someone else had something of the kind. Then it suddenly hit me, there was someone that own a box like that and it wasn't just an ordinary box either. It was a puzzle box and it was _Quirrell_ who had it.

"Quirrell….he's that answer," I said in amazement.

"Who's Quirrell?" asked Carrion, his voice sounded interested. I told him about Quirrell, how he found me in Albania, how I became a parasite on the back of his head then it hit me. How did I get on the back of his head in the first place? What I remember I was living through the possession of snakes and sometimes rats. I remember being in the body of a snake when Quirrell found me. "I want to help you," he said once then I had this strange feeling of being pulled into his body to the back of his head. "You were always on my mind," was what I remember him saying.

"Why would he say that?" I asked to myself

"Say what, Tom?"

"You were always on my mind was what he said….Quirrell knows something of me and I think these dreams are not just about the box, it's about _him _too. Think these dreams are telling me something about myself and I need help remembering." Carrion stood up saying nothing. His tall height made me feel like a small child looking up at the face of death. He walked around his desk (it looked more like gliding then walking with those robes). He put his thin hand on my shoulder. "I'll help you."


	12. Pixler

Pixler

Carrion and I went to Pyron which was Three o' clock in the morning. Once we were there Carrion told me that this was his home once until his father burned the Carrion mansion to the ground, "It was an accident really, he was aiming to burn the Night trees that grew there. You see it was all out of vengeance for the death of my only sister but, the flames took hold of the mansion burning all of my family but, myself….all thanks to my _grandmother_" The way he said grandmother was like a bitter taste in his mouth. I wouldn't blame him for disliking her, if I was to have ever ran into her in my former life I would have killed her on sight of her old ugliness but, then again I think she would have been quicker at killing me first.

We reached the home of Pixler which looked more like a building of light. "Him and his damnable Lights," mutter Carrion in distaste. Carrion rang the bell twice, on the third the door opened to what looked like a clown toy. "Hello," it said in a boyish robotic voice. When I first saw this thing I didn't like it, in fact it looked creepy looking with that too big of a smile on it's face. I had this feeling that smile was hiding something evil behind it. "How can I help you?" it said happily, it didn't seem to mind that Carrion was there but, then again anyone that was actually _living_ would not have the courage to smile in front of Carrion.

"Where's Pixler? We have something important to do," said Carrion darkly. It was clear he didn't like the thing either. For the first time the clown's smile faltered away which was a relief. Before the boy robot could answer a voice for behind him said, "I'm here." The man known as Rojo Pixler was wearing white, his hair was red as blood and eyes that seem soulless. For a long time I've been wanting to see Pixler for his amazing creations but, now I feel this man is only using his talents to mask his true agenda: Power.

As Carrion and Pixler were talking I had the opportunity to look into Pixler's head without the fear of being spotted. He was wanting to make a city of light which was to be called Commexco City and that robot child will be it's mascot called the Commexco Kid. He wasn't just wanting to make a city of eternal light but, also to create something called the Panecea which would be used from the cradle to the grave but, there was something even worse then that. I saw in his mind the want to go deep into the Sea of Izabella to meet a creature that wasn't meant to wake up. As I was about to see more of the truth of Pixler, Carrion's voice drove me back into reality. "Why do you look so dazed, Tom?" he asked.

I shook my head of the memories of Pixler to find myself in a white room with a chair in the middle of it. "I'm…I'm just amazed at how bright everything is here," I lied. After what I've seen in Pixler I didn't want to be here anymore, in fact I wanted to tell Carrion all that I've seen in Pixler's head. _Right now Pixler isn't a threat, it's Mater Motley you should be worried about._

_Why should I be worried about the Mad Hag, Fern? Pixler has something evil on his mind and he'll want to use it someday._

_It's true what you're saying about him but now he's here to help you remember who you are and even if you were to tell Carrion about Pixler he'd only half believe you._

I was about to protest as to why but, I've found myself strapped to the chair with wires on my head. At that moment I was afraid because I remember once in the orphanage when they took me to a mental hospital at the tender age of six. They strapped me down on a cold table with wires attached to my head then my head came alive with pain I couldn't begin to describe. They said the therapy was to help me be more controlled. I think it was just plain torture.

I was breathing really fast as Pixler put a blind hold over my eyes. "W-why do we need that?" I stammered, it was so close to Quirrell's stuttering. " It's to help you see your dreams better and we'll also be watching them." A feeling of panic rose inside me. I didn't mind that Carrion saw my dreams but, not Pixler. I didn't view Carrion as an evil man he was just under the control of his evil grandmother that he hates just as much as I do. With Pixler he was the kind of man that would use things against you if he knew you well enough. As soon as he said we'll be watching I blurted out, "Can it just be my master, Pixler? I feel I should only share my dreams with him."

It was true with what I said. I think if I hadn't mention my dreams to him I think Carrion wouldn't have taken me here in the first place. I could feel tension of Pixler's fingers on the sides of my head. By how tight his hands were on my head, I guess Pixler was about to protest of not looking into my mind but, then Carrion told him to leave. "My servant is right. This is between the two of us only…you can go Pixler, I'll tell you when we're finished." I breathed a silent sigh of relief. I could feel Pixler's hand hesitantly leaving my head.

I heard Pixler leave with the door shutting behind him with only Carrion and I in the room. With the blind fold I heard Carrion come to my side. "Why did you want Pixler to look at your dreams? As I recall you were very fond of his work."

"I'll admit I like his creations but….there's something not right about him." After I said that I felt a strange sinking feeling coming over me. Panic rose in me once more. "What's happening?" I struggled to get out but, I felt something go inside my arm. Whatever it was it was making me sleepy then finally in darkness.


	13. Nightmares

Nightmares

It was dark, my eyes were glued shut. I felt cold, small and helpless, I felt like I was being taken away from a warm place but, I didn't know why. I heard someone crying in the darkness then I realized it was me. Just when I thought I was alone in the world someone warm took me in their arms and without reason I felt loved. _Merope, don't leave our son alone here. We can live together as a family._

_ Lev, he can't live in that kind of world. Hell is no place for a child._ What does she mean? Suddenly I had the strength to open my eyes. Thinking I was going to be in somebody's arms I was actually in bed. I sat up, I was back in the orphanage at the age of six. I felt very confused at this point. Was my life all a dream? Was the Abarat just a place I imagined? I got out of bed and got myself dressed. Something didn't feel right I couldn't explain why until I noticed the orphanage was empty.

I heard someone calling my name. I looked out the window to see an old homeless man sitting next to the fountain. He looked up at me with brilliant sapphire eyes. In his hand was a gold and black box that was artistically made. I recognized that box. Quirrell had one just like it in his office when I was on the back of his head. I remember asking Quirrell about it, he only said, "Once you get a body of your own I'll show you it's secrets." Too bad he'll never tell me. The man held the box up further as if he was offering it to me. "Do you want to know, Tom?" he asked.

Do I want to know what? Who I am? Where I came form? Who my father is? Whatever he meant that box held all the answers. I ran downstairs feeling excited about something I couldn't really understand but, didn't care. Once I was out the door, I wasn't standing in the streets of London but I was in the Chamber of Secrets. This time I was a full grown man instead of a boy. I heard something hiss in the darkness. In the darkness I saw nothing but big red eyes burning like the fires of hell. Feeling afraid I called on the protection of my Basilisk which slithered out of the mouth of my ancestor. As my Basilisk was about to attack my aggressor it was defeated by the beast.

The beast with the red eyes was like one of the dragons of the Abarat only bigger. It's scales were sickly white with some sea life stuck to it. It swallowed my Basilisk whole. As I thought it was going to eat me instead it bowed to me like a servant to a king. It raised its ugly head from the ground, "Look upon yourself," then it slithered away. I looked down upon the water. Instead of seeing the resemblance of Tom Riddle I see the face of Quirrell looking back at me with jade green eyes.

I looked away from the water feeling confused. Was Quirrell somehow related to me? We could be cousins but, I got the feeling it was a lot closer then that. I opened my eyes again this time I wasn't in the Chamber of Secrets but, in a place similar to the torture chambers of Midnight. There were chains everywhere with pieces of meat stuck to the hooks. I heard someone crying near by, I looked to my right to see a half skinned alive woman chained to the wall. Her mouth and her eyes were closed shut but, I can tell by the hair that it was Bellatrix. I quickly came to her in hopes of setting her free. As I hopelessly tried to unchain her a hook came flying out of no where catching my hand. I screamed out in pain as it yanked me away from her.

"If you think you can save her, think again," hissed an evil voice. The hook pulled a piece of flesh from my hand. I yelp out in pain, I turned to the voice were I almost screamed. The person before me was more monster then human. His face looked like the grinning skull of death himself. He had no lips, no nose and his eyes were a burning red. His upper body was mutilated badly with piercing of unimaginable pain. The lower half of him was sewn with black leather. He walked over to Bella with wicked lust in his eyes. In his hand was a device meant to cause harm. "Here it doesn't matter if you're a muggle or a wizard. They're all equal here in the eyes of Leviathan."

As he was about to inflict pain on Bella I asked, "Who are you?" He looked at me then laughed as if I already knew the answer. "Don't you know Tom? I'm Lord Voldemort!" I stepped back not wanting to believe in what I just heard. Suddenly I had the urge to leave, as I heard Bella moan in pain I was running into god knows where. I turned a corner into the darkness and I saw light. I came closer to the light then I noticed it was a person. He looked like a broken angel with his injured wings and extreme thinness. He looked at me with sad silver eyes. I asked him, "Who are you?" He didn't say anything at first, his eyes brimming with tears. "I'm Fern," then everything went black again.

My eyes went wide open. I was back to were I started on the chair. I unhooked myself feeling disturbed by what I saw. "I want to go home, my lord," I said to Carrion.

"Don't you want to talk about what happened?" he asked eager to talk about my dreams. Right now I wasn't in the mood, I was too shaken to talk about anything. "We'll talk about it when we get home….My nerves are a little shaken that's all." By then we left to Midnight.


	14. Origins

Origins

I was back at Midnight lying in bed with Rosen and I couldn't sleep. I couldn't help but, feel…..guilty. After seeing the Flesh and the Spirit I couldn't help but feel it was my fault, that I made them that way. "_You feeling remorse?_" asked Fern. I didn't say anything, I wanted to cry and I would have if Rosen wasn't by my side. I turned on my side with the blanket pulled all the way up to my face. I wanted to stop the tears from falling down my face.

_"I guess that means a yes, Fern,"_ said Voldemort, his voice was like a growl in my head. I balled my hands into tight fists. I hated him, he was the reason why I became a monster in the first place. Even though I didn't speak it but, they both knew what I was feeling. _"Don't blame me for your wrong doings, Tom. If I had my way I'd part with your stinking Soul and go to the Labyrinth were my father lives."_

_ "You mean our Father, Voldemort,"_ said Fern, he made a low growl at being corrected. By hearing this I went outside. I wanted to talk with them without anyone hearing us. I apperated into the forest were I saw two men fighting each other (there was always someone fighting each other). I went deeper into the forest until I was completely sure I was alone. "Now no more games," I said firmly. "I want to know who I really am right now and I don't care how strange it sounds because I've experienced everything."

_ "No you haven't," _sneered Voldemort. _"This is only one world, there are many, many others."_

"Tell me….I want to know!"

_"Then sleep,"_ said Fern. Suddenly my body became limp and I felt it fall to the ground like a coat. Strangely it was a relief to be free from my body. I looked down at the sprawled body in the dirt. At first I thought I was dead until I saw my chest rising and falling. I stared at my body a little, it was strange that I was trying to get a body of my own and yet I felt free of it. "Are you wanting to know or do you want to have sex with it?" yelled Voldemort from a far. I looked over to my right were Voldemort was standing three feet away.

I grimaced at the sight of him. He looked like a grotesque version of death. I've always thought Carrion was horrifying but, this thing in front of me was demonic. "And demonic I am, Tom but, some would think of me as an angel," he said with a wicked smile even though he had no lips. I walked over to him even though my head was screaming to leave. "What sane person would think of you as an angel?"

"A rare few would," said Fern walking towards us. His body looked frail but, the way he carried himself was like that of a healthy person. "In fact some would want to become a Cenobite like him." When he said the word Cenobite it felt familiar and yet the word was foreign to me.

"What's a Cenobite?" I asked. Fern didn't say anything only to pull from his white robes out a box exactly like the one from my dream. Fern and Voldemort looked at the box with longing while I stared at the box with admiration. "A Cenobite is both an angel and a demon, it's human form was re-made in the image of Leviathan. This box in my hand is a means to summon them and once they come they will take you to the Labyrinth to either make you a prisoner or a new Cenobite. It's rare that anyone is born a Cenobite, usually they were once human. As for you Tom….you are a Cenobite."

I stared at Fern with fright coming over me. I couldn't believe what I was hearing, I didn't want to believe it. By looking at Voldemort I got this sinking feeling that someday I was going to end up looking like him. "Don't worry Tom, you don't have to look like him," said Fern soothingly. "Unlike the humans that are taken, you have a choice if you wanted to look like him or not."

"I don't want to look like that, I want to be normal!" I blurted out suddenly. Fern smiled while Voldemort laughed at my discomfort. At the realization that I was half a Cenobite I began to imagine my father mutilated like my Flesh. Suddenly I got this disgusting image of my mother in bed with something that horrible that I almost gaged. While that picture was in my head they were both laughing at me. "Oh my God, he's almost right, only father doesn't look that monstrous!"

"What does he look like?" I asked curious and yet afraid. They both were quiet. Fern stretched out his hand and said, "Do you want to find out?"

"Yes"

"Then come with me, I think when you see him you'll recognize him at first sight."


	15. Visiting the Dead

Visiting the Dead

Literally it happened so fast, at one minute I was in the forest with the good and the bad the next I was in darkness…at least temporarily. The room I was in began to bring out a blue light that was coming out of the walls. There were chains hanging from the ceiling with pieces of flesh sticking to them. By seeing this gruesome seen my mouth went dry with my heart pounding so hard in my chest I thought it was going to burst. Maybe this wasn't such a good idea, I thought to myself. The way Fern described these Cenobites to me sounded horrifying.

In the distance I heard footsteps making my whole body freeze. Oh God he's coming for me was my thinking. I closed my eyes and put my hands to my ears to block out the sound. _I want to go back, I want to go back, I want to go back, I want to go…._ Suddenly a hand was on my shoulder almost making me jump out of my skin. At first I thought it was one of the Cenobites with their twisted faces and mutilations then I saw it was a man…a man that I knew a long time ago. "Sorry my Lord, I didn't mean to scare you like that," said the familiar face.

The man in front of me was none other then Professor Quirrell. By meeting him for the first time in ages he still looked the same. The only difference that I've found on him was his strangely beautiful long black hair. Ever since the day I've first met him I've never seen him have hair until now. When I've noticed the difference of his new hair I began to see the change in rooms. I was no longer in a torture chamber but in a room similar to a professor's office. "Wait….how can this be?"

"It's simple because in this place were you can have whatever you want," said Quirrel walking to a frame with no picture. "Are you talking about the Labyrinth, Quirrell?" Quirrel took a deep sigh as if I was a child asking if we can go to the park on a rainy day.

"Unfortunately no, we are in the mirror of Ereset were things have their limits. If this was the Labyrinth you would be seeing things that are beyond that." At that moment I've pondered what he said. I remember the few days when I was a parasite on the back of his head I saw a gold and black box in the corner of my eye. "What is that?" I asked, without asking he went over to the object.

_"You mean this?"_

_ "Yes, what is it? I think I've seen it before….a long time ago."_

_ "At first glance you'll think it's a toy but, in reality it's a key."_

_ "A key to what?"_

_ "To a door that opens to both wonderful and terrible things."_

_ "Oh, have you been to this place?"_

_ "Yes, I have and once you have a body of your own I'll show it to you."_

At the time I didn't really believe him since I couldn't read his mind. To think about it, I was in the back of his head and yet I couldn't actually see his memories, dreams, desires, fears, or even a thought. As I was remembering this a chill came across my spine. There was this one time when he was asleep I've successfully entered into his head only to see something so frightening that I don't even remember what it was.

"Going down memory lane, my Lord?" Hearing his voice jumped me back into my senses. I looked into Quirrell's sapphire eyes and this was the first time I was afraid of him. He came closer to me with a warm smile while I backed away. My hand stuck something wooden only to discover it was a chair. Without taking my eyes off of Quirrell I sat myself in the chair. "How d-did you g-g-get in the m-mirror?" I asked stuttering. As I asked him this question his smile was gone his face looking sad.

"When my body died my soul went into the mirror as a temporary prison," he said, extending his hand to my face. His gentle touch was so unexpected that I almost leaped out of the chair. While his left hand was on my cheek his right was running his fingers through my hair. At first I thought this affection was like a lovers touch but, when I looked up at Quirrell it was something more meaningful then that like a parent finally meeting his child for the first time.

"Quirrell?"

He didn't answer instead he went down on his knees with tears like diamonds brimming in his eyes. "All I've ever wanted was to hold you."

"What are you talking about? Are we family somehow?" In the dream when I saw my reflection I didn't see Tom Riddle I saw Quirrell. I assumed that we might be cousins or something like that. Quirrell closed his eyes making diamond tears fall. When he opened his eyes they were no longer sapphires but rubies.

"Fern, we are family…you are my son."


	16. Father

Father

"Wait….," I said, leaving the chair not believing what he told me. "You're my father?" He didn't respond at first but, the look in his eyes told me he was telling the truth. As he was about to touch me again I backed away on the other side of the room. I didn't want his affection, he had all the time in the world to do that and yet he never bothered to show up. Apparently this man heard my thoughts. "Fern, I tried believe me….I tried," he said sorrow was in that voice. I didn't know weather to believe him or not.

"You _tried?_" I said angrily. "How hard is it to love me? Why couldn't you have taken me under your wing after my mother died?" He didn't say anything then a thought came to mind. "Maybe the reason why you couldn't be there because I'm a constant reminder of her death and you couldn't bare to hold a murderer in your arms."

"That's not true, son," he said, his hands balling into fists. He looked like he was ready to attack. I was scared because I knew what he was and what he could do to me yet I was willing to fight. I've seen horrible things on Midnight and this Cenobite in front of me wasn't going to scare me so easily. At least I thought it was. "What makes you think I'm _your _son? Maybe that was the reason why you were never involved in my life because I'm Riddle's bastard." I was expecting a response but, not the kind of response I was thinking. Once the name Riddle was open Quirrell's face began to change and a familiar one too. His face was white as death, his lips curled in a snarl exposing sharp teeth. "I'll tell you something about Riddle," he growled, the red fire in his eyes matched the heat of his anger.

I was surprised to see Quirrell like this. My back was pressed against the wall hoping for an outlet but, none was to be found. I closed my eyes as he came closer to me. I thought I was going to die until something changed in the air. I opened my eyes to find I was no longer in the professor's office but in a forest were a little girl was playing. I went up to her, "Could you tell me were I am?" but she didn't say anything. Something rustled from behind me, I turned to see it was an orb. The girl followed the light deep into the darkness. Once we finally stopped the light changed into a person. It was Fern, a Fern from a better time.

"Do you recognize her?" asked Quirrell, his hand on my shoulder. I shook my head. I didn't know who she was and I felt she was important somehow. The scenery changed again, this time it was in a room were a woman was standing looking at the mirror. She looked sad and angry, "Why doesn't he come?" she asked, her voice shaky. Suddenly out of anger she punched the mirror, shattering it in a million pieces then magically coming back together. Quirrell was there, "you know that's bad luck." The woman turns around frightened, "How did you do that? Who are you?" Quirrell smiled, "You know who I am, Merope." His body began to change from a human to what he is now. Surprisingly he wasn't bad looking. I could only image what happens next, thankfully I didn't have to see it.

The room kept changing of there moments together and I could see they were very much in love. "I can see that you loved her very much but, what makes you think I'm your son. When I killed Tom Riddle, I shared his resembles so how is that possible?" The room changed into Riddle's study, Tom was sitting at his desk doing some business. That was a moment before I killed him. "That's the thing about resembles, Fern," he said, appearing out of the dark corner of the room. The doorbell rang and Tom went to the door were death was waiting for him. Quirrell came closer.

"Have you ever wondered why you looked _exactly _like Tom but, had none of your mother's features? Your great-aunt Hera was the one that did this. She hoped that if you looked like Tom then I would leave your mother and be with her." I was speechless, I've never thought of it until now. I remember looking at his dead body and how we shared the same face disgusted me. I even wished he wasn't my father. "Your mother unknowingly put a spell on you." Tom's study changed into a nursery of hundreds of cribs. This was in the orphanage. The only adult there was Quirrell standing over a crib. I went to look at the child, it was me. It was strange to see me so young, so fragile.

Quirrell was about to pick me up until a shock of blue light appeared, stinging his hands. He looked shocked by what happened, he tried again several times and I was hoping he would succeed. He looked down at his hands then at the baby. He looked hurt that he couldn't hold me, he left leaving a crying child behind. I was hurt by seeing this, he was telling the truth but he did try. The scenery changed into darkness. I fell to my knees and cried, I've never felt so alone. "No, you're not alone," he said, hugging me. Finally, there was someone who cared for me.

Suddenly I felt something tugging on my back. I didn't mind it at first until it gotten stronger. "No, not now," he said with annoyance. I was about to ask what was happening until I was pulled away from my father then bad to the island of Midnight were Rosen and Christopher was standing over me. Rosen was by my side, "Voldemort, what happened?"

"I…I was with my father. I know who he is now."

"How about you tell us your dream inside," said Carrion, he would defiantly be interested in this.


End file.
